


A Light Touch

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: Chakotay helps Tom fulfill a fantasy. I found an article in a certain magazine I like to read and I immediately thought of the boys fitting into the story.





	

A frantic session of hot sweaty sex with my lover, Chakotay, to me there’s nothing better than that to top off the day. Lying together in the afterglow of such session, we shared what we enjoyed the most about it.

“I really love the way you wrap my long legs around your waist driving you deeper into me and holding me tight so I have no choice but to come.” I felt my ass muscles twitch as I blushed when I told him.

“I loved it too.” He fingered the nipple on my chest causing it to harden into a nub of pleasure. “Do you know what else I love about you?”

“No, what?” I encouraged although I knew I would be blushing even deeper in a moment. True confessions is not one of my strong points and sharing intimates is another that Chakotay had been working on with me.

“I love the helpless look on your face when I pinned your hands down and wouldn’t let you move. It really turned me on.” Chakotay admitted as he kissed the tip of my nose.

Knowing my face was now a deep shade of red, I stammered out how I also felt turned on by it too. “I also loved it when I couldn’t move. It was incredibly sexy almost like you had me tied up and all the power belonged to you. I was so turned on by being helpless.”

Chakotay just looked at me thoughtfully before he replied to my confession. “I enjoyed it immensely. If you like, I could do that to you. I would really tie you up and make you mine.”

A shiver ran through me at the erotic thoughts racing through my head and I was still a little hesitant. “I don’t know about giving up the control. I’m scared to be tied up and unable to move, but it’s still such a turn on at the thought of it.” I had never shared this fantasy of mine with anyone before and Chakotay had been my lover for a long time now.

“We can do this slowly,” Chakotay offered, “you can stop it at any time you’re uncomfortable. Pick a safe word and if you say it I will stop immediately.” His hands were playing with my nipples and rubbing the hair on my chest.

“Butterfly,” I choose as my safeword and Chakotay snickered but agreed that if I said it he would stop and let me go.

************

The first attempt was that very night as Chakotay held my hands over my head while taking me. Needing to move his hands to other places, I agreed to keep my hands in place like they were already tied. Even though there were no restraints in sight, I was very highly aroused at not being allowed to move. I wanted to run my hands through that thick black hair of his as he went down and took me into his mouth but I heeded his command and kept my hands where they belonged.

After so much begging and pleading on my part, Chakotay finally drove his cock into my ass taking great pleasure in teasing me. He took great delight in fucking me long and slow driving me crazy when he knows I like it hard and fast. He pushed his cock in just a little bit and than withdraw waiting until I begged than tease me again with the just the tip of it just inside my ass. I shifted my ass trying to take him in deeper but he just laughed and pulled away.

Chakotay towered over me with a very devious look in his dark eyes and I gave in to the fates surrendering to my fate. The imaginary restraints held me in place while he fucked me long and slow until he gave in and switched to hard and fast trying to drive me through the mattress. Coming at the same time, he promised to replicate some restraints the next morning.

The next afternoon when I got off my shift at the helm, I came home to our quarters and found that Chakotay had installed restraints on our bed. My body tingled when I found them to be leather with fur on the inside so I would not be injured in case of a struggle. Than it hit, Chakotay was really going to tie me up and go through with my fantasy.

To my jumpy nerves, which grew more frazzled as the evening wore on, Chakotay made me wait until dinner was over with making my excitement grow. Leading me into the bedroom once the table was cleared, he undressed me and laid me down on the bed. Tenderly, he kissed my left hand as he fastened the leather and fur cuff to my wrist leaving it immobile. The other one he slipped over my wrist, but did not fasten it.

“I’m not going to fasten this one. If you need to stop, drop this and say butterfly,” Chakotay said as he kissed me softly on the lips. “I’ll only take this as far as you want to go.” I nodded in agreement trusting him with everything I had that he wouldn’t hurt me. I held onto the cuff, as I had no intention of letting it go.

Standing up, Chakotay undressed and climbed back into the bed to join me kissing me gently and tenderly. His kisses traveled down the length of my face, throat and out onto my chest where he stopped for awhile to play and torment my nipples. When they were stiff and hard into nubs of pleasure he continued on down my belly stopping to French kiss my navel making me laugh. It tickled. Further down, he kissed the tip of my hard weeping cock, pushed my legs apart and ignored the hard stiffness in favor of tormenting my inner thighs with kissing and sucking on the tender skin.

I was floating in a state of pleasure as Chakotay began sucking on my cock. His fingers slipped inside of my ass, finger fucking me as he sucked me into the moment so ecstatic that I was glad of the bounds when I came. They gave me something to hold onto as I bucked and writhed under his tongue. When I was done, he climbed up and began kissing me senseless.

“Com on, baby. I’m undoing you now.” Chakotay smiled as he released me from the bounds. I felt some pins and needles in my flesh as the blood flooded back into my arms.

“Thank you. I love you so much,” I replied still recovering but curious to know if Chakotay would be interested in the same thing. “You’ve never mentioned if the same thing appealed to you.”

“I’m willing to try it,” Chakotay helped me up and lay down in my place with his arms outstretched while his eyes showed me his trust also. I restrained him the same way he had for me with the left bound and the right hand just holding the cuff.

Starting with a deep kiss that left Chakotay breathless and his eyes glittering, I kissed my way down his lovely dark skinned torso and soon approached his hard cock. I took him into my mouth, licking, sucking and swirling until his body was shaking with delight. He was straining against the bounds wanting to run his hands through my hair and assist me in handling his cock but he never let go.

Chakotay was so turned on by all that was going on the evening that he came with the image of me tied down that it didn’t take him long to come and soon I was greedily swallowing and licking him clean. When I was done, I undid his hands and we both fell into a deep sleep.

************

We’d some pleasurable times with bondage since that night and after about a month of experimentation we decided to celebrate with dinner with Chakotay hinting at a new adventure tonight. It got me excited and I knew it would be something with me all tied up and not able to do anything about it. I loved it.

Back in our quarters, Chakotay stripped off my clothes until I was down to my underwear and pulled out the leather-padded cuffs attaching them to my wrists. Taking a length of rope he tied the cuffs to a newly installed large hook in the ceiling of the bedroom. With both of my hands high in the air, I had to stand so I couldn’t even bend my knees any. Chakotay walked me surveying me like a side of beef his gaze making me weak in the knees with the arousal running rampant through me.

“What are your plans for me?” I asked in my excitement.

“Anything I want to, Tommy.” The answer might have sounded threatening but his half smile and the tone of his voice let me know that I had nothing to worry about. His broad hands moved over my pale skin just skimming with light feather light caresses designed to drive me crazy. 

I wanted more like harder touches, but he wasn’t doing any of it my way since he was having fun teasing me. He turned away and took something out of the dresser.

Chakotay pulled out another set of padded cuffs, a blindfold and a leather paddle and I started to worry since we had just started this experimentation it seemed like he was getting carried away. He noticed my apprehension and reassured me that I could stop this at any time. As he placed the blindfold over my eyes, I relaxed under his touch as I found a strange comfort in the darkness.

“My blond angel. Your so beautiful standing there at my mercy and allowing me to do whatever I want with you.” His voice was low and melodic and it touched me deeply as I pulled on the bonds. His hands traced down my body and slowly removed my briefs. I was wondering how I looked totally exposed to him in all my naked glory with my arms and hands bound over my head and my ass and cock on display for him.

Soon I felt the paddle, the soft leather of it, rubbing over my skin producing a tingling feeling in my flesh. It was curious that such a sensuous feeling could be experienced by a harsh implement. Chakotay began warming the skin on my ass with the paddle hitting me lightly to warm up the skin and my legs felt weak as strange feelings of pleasure rushed through my body.

Putting the paddle down, he took my ass in his hands rubbing the warm skin while I tried to rub my hard cock against him. I heard him laugh as he pulled away. “I knew you would get off on this, my love.”

Missing his touch, I whimpered wanting whatever I could get him to do to me. I wanted his lips on my cock and his cock thrusting hard and fast in my butt. Instead, he decided to torment me with squeezing and pinching the nipples on my chest until they were stiff and hard. His warm wet lips replaced his hands as he sucked on the little nubs while I writhed against him hoping to get him to put that lovely mouth to use on my cock. Or better yet fuck me.

He moved away from me but I could hear him taking his clothes off as I whimpered and wiggled my ass hopefully. I felt his cock against my hip as he held me and I begged him to fuck me while I pulled in vain against the bounds.

“Not yet, beautiful. You don’t want this to end too soon, do you?” Disappointed, I sighed that was quelled when hands rubbed behind my ball sac and lightly along my weeping cock.

“Chakotay, please. I need you so badly. Can you feel how much I need you?” I twisted around trying to get him to make harder contact with little success.

He ran a finger over the end of my cock gathering up the precum and brought it to my mouth where I lapped it up greedily. Hearing him moving around, I wondered what else he was up? Hadn’t he shown me everything or did I miss something? Then I felt the second set of cuffs being fastened to my ankles. Something was clipped to each cuff and all of a sudden, I found I could not move my legs. I could not close or open them and it seemed like it was some sort of bar holding my legs apart and keeping me even more exposed to him.

A moist tongue and a hot mouth started to slowly lick and kiss his way up from one of my legs to my groin area. The touch was so light and gentle that I wanted to wrap my legs around his face and fuck his mouth until I came. My frustration mounted since I couldn’t move my legs spread as far apart as they were.

Relenting, Chakotay took my cock in his mouth and sucked on it until I was swaying and thrashing around hanging from the ropes and trying to pull away. Pulling me back, he got behind me and oiled my behind stretching and loosening me up to take his cock. I wanted more but I was the one hanging helpless from the ceiling with my legs spread wide apart and I was loving every moment of it.

Slowly, ever so slowly he filled my ass with his large brown cock and I was unable to push myself even harder on it. It was such sweet torment as he filled me and slowly took my cock in his hand holding it tightly. I had to bite down hard to prevent myself from coming since I wanted to wait and come with my lover at the same time if I could.

Pushing his cock all the way in, Chakotay’s balls were soon resting against the back of my legs. His cock bumped into my sweet spot sending liquid fire through me as he held onto my hips moving me back and forth on his hard length. Several moments of this friction along with the heat of my ass and the bondage I was in helplessly I was reaching new heights.

“Please, Chakotay, please let me come,” I wailed. It seemed like he was ready to come also as he began to pump harder as I felt skin slapping skin. When I started to come my ass muscles clenched onto his cock as I felt him filling me with his creamy juices as I screamed into my orgasm. My body spasmed as it didn’t know which way to go in my bounds.

After a few last thrusts, Chakotay let his cock slide out of my wet and warm ass as he removed my blindfold to let me see myself in our mirror. There was quite sight in front of me as I stood there with my hands bound over my head and my ankles attached to a long black bar. Sweat was running down my forehead, my chest and stomach and my blond hair was plastered to my flushed face as I breathed heavily.

Chakotay stood behind me watching my expressions and my reactions to the closeness of his beautiful body as the sight of my helplessness turned me on once again. I couldn’t wait to do it all over again as we smiled at each other knowingly.

The End


End file.
